kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shamir Shamazel
Shamir Shamazel is Alhazred's genie in KQ VI. Shamir Shamazel was used by Alhazred to steal each of the isle's most precious treasures, and then had the genie create rumors that each island was involved in the other's thefts. Background He was a shape shifter and used that ability to either try to trick Alexander into killing himself, or spy on Alexander. His eyes look like the burning gold of twin candle-flames.KQC3E, pg 243 He took on the forms of an old man, a swimming boy, a snake, a weasel, a raven, a middle-aged gardener, an old woman, lady Celeste, and even Cassima. He can be recognized by the golden glint in his eye regardless of his shape. This tricksome being was not truly evil. He was merely loyal to his master, and obeyed him without question. Mastery of a genie is a difficult thing, but it is possible. The genie also had one serious weakness in his character that is common to all his kind.KQ6 Hintbook, pg 59 For Shamir, his weakness is that he is easily intoxicated by mints. Alexander, with the help of Jollo, was able to switch the genie bottles and Alexander was able to become his new master. Shamir thanked Balhalla that he had a new master as he didn't like Alhazred. In turn, they were able to begin restoring peace between the isles. At Cassima's command he was able to right many of the wrongs Alhazred had done to her people. Shamir repaired the ferry, and reestablished communication between the islands.Saladin (KQ6): "With Shamir saved, and his power used for good, reuniting the islands will be far easier. He has already repaired the ferry." With his help, the Royal Family of Daventry, and Derek Karlavaegen were transported to the Green Isles to attend Alexander's wedding.King's Quest Companion, 3rd Edition Personality and traits Shamir is one of the types of genies that take on the personality of their master like a mirror. If the master is crooked and evil, Shamir becomes twisted and evil as well, taking enjoyment from the pain and suffering he inflicts on others. If the master is good, so will Shamir be. He may even be happy to now have a pleasant personality, and he is even able to rate his opinion of quality of the previous master. Shamir is golden-eyed, and this is a noticeable trait in all of his shapechanged forms. He was Abdul's personal servant. He was a magnificent specimen, a towering bare-chested giant in gaudy turban and bright pink pants. His eyes were the burning gold of twin candle-flames. Titles and nicknames (Guises) *Genie *The vizier's page, Shamir *The Old Man in Black :This mysterious fellow won't respond to Alexander's queries, but always seems to be watching. Found in book shop and pawn shop. *The Swimming Boy :Now here's a lad that talks a good story. Alexander would do well to remember a deal that sounds too good to be true usually is. *The Gardener :The Gardener is a man with more on his mind than just planting. The gleam in his eyes makes Alexander nervous. *The Woman at the Top of the Cliffs :This eerie creature seems to have supernatural powers. She will make Prince Alexander an offer that he should consider very carefully before accepting. *The snake at the crossroads. *The weasel in Beast's garden. *The raven at the top of the Logic Cliffs. *The Winged Ones girl in the catacombs, Lady Celeste. *Cassima in the vizier's wedding. Shamir's other fates Should the player take the short path of KQ VI, Alexander had no contact with Jollo and wasn't able to get him the replica of Shamir's lamp. To defeat Shamir, Alexander uses a set of peppermint leaves he found on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. Shamir's Razzle Dazzle spell is spun out of control and bounces back at Shamir, killing him. This can also be done on the long path. Behind the scenes The Shamir (Hebrew: שמיר‎) was a worm or a substance that had the power to cut through or disintegrate stone, iron and diamond. It was used by King Solomon in the building of the First Temple in Jerusalem in the place of cutting tools. Shamir Shamazel could possibly be a reference to the Yiddish words schlemiel (a foolish or clumsy person) and schlimazel (a chronically unlucky person). The two words are best known for their appearance in the opening sequence of the late 70's-early 80's sitcom Laverne & Shirley. Shamir Shamazel (unofficial) Shamir Shamazel appears in fan fiction including fan games, see Shamir Shamazel (unofficial). References Category:Djinn Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Villains Category:Society of the Black Cloak Category:Servants Category:Pages Category:Minions Category:Henchmen Category:Shapeshifters